The Dark Virus
by Gamerof1458
Summary: Issei never had a predictable life and yet, he never expected to die on his first date. Still, through his family ties and latent powers, something much more sinister awakens. And boy will he have his hands full keeping it in control.
1. Chapter 1

The name's Hyoudou. Hyoudou Issei. My parents, friends, and usually everyone else at school calls me Ise.

I'm a full-blooded and healthy second-year high school student and currently living that one great moment of my youth.

A common incurrence is that people who aren't that familiar with me, usually say "Isn't that Ise?" and then start to gossip about me. I don't mind it so much but I do mind how they somehow know me.

I'm not popular, far from it actually.

I'm famous really, well…infamous actually.

I'm infamous for being a BIG pervert.

My most recent foray into the dark side of the social circle was getting accused of seeing a peep show of the Kendo Club's room. Funny how I didn't get to see a single inch of bare flesh while my usual buddies of the perverted club got all the eyefuls they wanted. Still, when the curtain dropped on our heads, I was punished and yelled at all the same as my buds Matsuda and Motohama.

And by that, I mean I retreated to a safe distance, raised my voice to a higher pitch, and squealed loudly before proclaiming "Peeping toms!" at them.

Yeah, I know, I'm a treat aren't I?

Which is why I got the biggest shock to my normal highschool guy life when one day, I had the most wonderful experience happen.

"I like you. Will you please go out with me?"

Now if that wasn't a straightforward confession, I'll eat my shoe. The real ironic thing that happened though, was how simple and quick it began. I've known a lot of guys who panic and get these 'nerves' whenever a girl gets involved with their routine. I always see how their common sense gets clouded and a good butt kicking is in order to clear their heads and make them think straight.

How hypocritical of me…I should have heeded my own advice and leveled my head. Maybe then common sense would have been available to help me realize that while this was theoretically how things would usually go if common sense wasn't clouded, I should have realized that this was not normal.

Actually, I'll get back to that later. Right now, I should try reliving the good times.

When that cute girl spoke to my face and told me her feelings, I nearly grew wings and flew to the sky to yell out my happiness. A guy with my reputation and my average looks, I would never have such a wonderful dream come true.

But it did!

The name of the girl who would eventually become my girlfriend was called Amano Yuuma.

I think my favorite things about her was that silky black hair with the hint of flowers and her slender body with just the right proportions of curves. She also had this adorable little face that I just wanted to smother with kisses. I didn't, of course, or well I was biding my time until I could at least.

She was a beauty. A true dream come true. A confession from a gorgeous girl like her? How I could say no? Hell, how could I think of saying no?

Still, I had my suspicions. She could have been trying to trick me. It could have been a penalty or a dare. Heck, it could have been a joke right from the beginning.

But it wasn't.

At least, at first.

Ever since that day where she told me her feelings, my world shaped up considerable. I think my libido died down by tenfold, the stares I got from my peers increased tenfold, and all my brothers in my gang congratulated me or expressed jealous intentions for such a stunning catch.

My cousin Tsukune also seemed to smile more and gave me a sincere prediction of my future happy love life. Coming from a guy dark as him? That had to mean something big and wonderful.

Being on the other side of the fence, I realized just how great life could be. I see now why people carve these relationships and bonds with others now that I was currently with someone. I felt sorry and terrible for ditching my two peeping buddies to be lonely losers but that was how life decided to deal cards and I got a lucky hand.

Then I realized that what life had dealt me wasn't a winning hand. It was actually a big deal of misfortune.

I found out all about this when on our first actual date, Yuuma stabbed me in the gut with a spear after asking me to kindly die for her.

Last I checked, she wasn't Alice.

Then again, last I checked, I was still alive.

That day would forever haunt me as the day that I was caught unaware. Something that most people don't know about me is that I'm actually a really good fighter and captain. Earlier I talked about this gang I was a part of. Well, I'm actually a pretty high up ranker within the gang.

Flag Captain Issei.

Or as I like to call it, the badass who runs in first.

Basically, I trained and commanded the fastest runners of our little family and made sure that each and every one of them could not only do it while under extreme conditions, but while carrying a flag and unrelenting in the face of overwhelming odds. I ran towards danger as a hobby. What most people considered kill zones or death traps, I considered speed bumps or road blocks. Nothing was too big or too scary to overcome.

Such was how secretly confident was I that I planned to try and lose my virginity on a first date.

Okay, maybe it might have been the hormones talking but I was willing to settle for heavy petting but wanted a kiss at the minimum. Course, what I wanted and what she wanted was radically different. I felt ashamed, angry too. I was trained by some crazy bastards to be able to detect some immediate dangers but my happiness clouded my judgment. What I thought was nerves for a kiss or possibly more was actually my gut instinct to take cover and get backup.

As I said before, normal relationships are supposed to be fast and simple if both parties be straightforward. That way, no beating around the bush or anxiety hits about whether the girl or guy likes the opposite happens. I should have realized that while I was thinking with the mentality of a 'normal' high school boy, if I thought truly with the 'abnormal' part of my life, I would have spotted all the signs and ran like hell.

I wasn't supposed to be considered normal. Not by a long shot. Yet I tried to act like I was.

And because of that, it cost me my life.

I should probably recap just what led to the imminent end of my short life.

"I had fun today," She would say with a big goofy smile.

We were just finishing up our first date and I was gearing and raring to go in for a kiss.

"Yeah, today sure was," I would respond in kind.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

I should have paid more attention to my gut than to what was below it.

"Wh..what is the wish you want?" I stated with a rather happy smile.

Being so blinded, being so stupid.

But Yuuma-chan had just smiled at me. She then said it to me clearly.

"Would you die for me?"

I've been hit with literally four hundred pound steel weights before because my jack ass friend thought it would be funny to see how fast I could react. I didn't react fast enough.

Those five words had a much bigger and painful impact.

At first, I tried denying it. I tried to act like I heard her wrong and that my urge to get into her pants was jumbling her words.

"I'm sorry?"

"Would you kindly please die for me?"

It was clear, level, and said with nothing short of clarity.

She was also giggling.

The fight-or-flight response that I refined over years of charging headlong into war zones kicked into overdrive and I immediately started looking around for a weapon or at least an escape route where she couldn't follow.

Then black angel wings sprouted from her back.

The girl I've been seeing was an angel. Not in the figurative sense.

SHE WAS AN ACTUAL FUCKING ANGEL.

If I was sure that she wasn't going to do something dangerous and hurt me, I would have snapped a dozen pictures and sent them to my friends. The irony and hilarity of the situation would be the toast of our world for weeks.

But of course, she did mean to hurt me. Kill me even. Those warm inviting eyes I've lost myself in turned into scary and dark pits of contempt.

"It was fun. The small amount of time we shared. It was like I was taking care of a child learning how to walk."

A large buzzing sound rent the silence and I was suddenly locked onto and aware of the large menacing spear she had summoned into her hands.

She gave me one last cruel smile before throwing the damn thing at me.

Years of experience of dodging kicked into gear and I managed to slowly jump to the side.

I say slowly because if it had been a little faster, I would have lived.

The spear, fast as the light used to summon it, pierced through my liver and went straight through. I collapsed to one knee and choked, coughing up globs of blood as I pressed hard against the wound in my side and did my best to stem the concerning high flow of blood.

"Oh, so the little baby might still have some fight in him. Don't worry, this time I won't miss."

FUCK.

I turned tail and tried to get as far as possible, tried to activate my communicator and get everyone, tried to keep the precious blood leaking out of my side in.

Tried. Tried. Tried.

None of it worked.

I managed to take at least two steps before a second spear of light zoomed through my chest, staking my body to the ground. I opened my mouth to scream but could only gurgle and choke out more blood. The spear disappeared as fast as it appeared and I fell down to the floor, bleeding heavily from two brand new holes in my body that shouldn't be there.

My eyesight was blurring and my body felt numb. I feebly tried to drag myself forward...feeling the stinging burn of my wounds start to disappear along with everything else. My body was shutting down, I was losing too much blood and probably past the point of recovery by even ancient magics or heavy scientific methods.

Heh, at the time, I was making peace. I was saying things like "I'm sorry I can't be there for you anymore Tsukune," and "Mama, papa, are you proud of the son you raised?" while blood starting to pool around my body.

Still, my dulled senses could still feel the foot steps approaching. I could make out a small voice speak just before my mind shut down.

"Sorry, but you were a major threat to us so we all decided to remove you as quickly as possible. If you want to be angry or hold any grudge, blame the God who put that Sacred Gear inside of you."

...Sacred...Gear?

That was the last question I ever asked.

My body had taken its beating and the toll had been paid. I struggled to keep my eyes open, struggled to drag my soon to be carcass further. I felt something move against me like crazy while something hissed. I think I was crawling over my intestines or something and something was shrilly beeping. I could only lie down and let my life flash before my eyes as everything I cared about came to me in my final moments. I reached out with my right arm...hand bloody as I feebly reached for anything, something to help me.

My family...my brothers...I'm sorry I couldn't represent the pack as a proud warrior we all are. May we meet again in the next life, with bountiful harvests and virgins aplenty. Where the spirits flow freely and the battles are fought for fun. I'm sorry everyone. I didn't know I would be going out this way but I just want you all to know that I wouldn't if I had a real choice.

I'm...sorry...

...

...

...

Oh wait I'm forgetting something important. Just before I finally released whatever hold I had left and shed my mortal coil, I recall seeing her. This girl with crimson red hair and big breasts. She was a true beauty...someone I wouldn't mind taking a go at and cheating on my first girlfriend with, even before this whole stab me twice and leave me to die thing.

"So you were the one who called me."

I don't know where I got the strength to hear such a beautiful voice but it was clear and music to my ears. I sighed internally, this was something that dying people should hear. I felt my body move and be gently rolled over before my head was placed in something soft and warm.

I couldn't see, the light in my eyes long gone and my eyelids struggling to even remained at a fraction above closed.

"Oh dear, you're going to die very soon," Yeah no shit Sherlock, what was your first clue? The blood? The gaping holes? You may be pretty but don't waste my remaining seconds stating the obvious, "But it looks like something interesting is going to happen. Fufufu, I can't believe it's going to happen but it's really interesting."

I don't know what you're talking about lady but whatever you choose to do with my corpse, I ask that you leave something to be buried with my family.

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. You will live for me."

...What...?

With a flash of crimson red hair, I lost consciousness.

D=x=D

_I remember the time I first led a group of people into battle. _

_It was amazing. It was life-changing. It was glorious._

_It was a bloodbath. _

_To be fair, my friends did say the simulation had been cranked up to high time war levels and I was leading a group of rookies, not a squadron of experienced veterans._

_As such, it should have been no surprise when they all started dropping like flies as they tried to follow me into the fray. _

_Course, the only reason I wasn't deferred and sent to a different part of the gang was because of how I handled the situation._

_Or well...what I was told on how I handled the situation._

_See, I'm going to be honest. When I first started out, I didn't think I would ever make it so high as to become a captain, Maybe a foot soldier or a second-in-command but a freaking captain? That's high tier stuff right there. And well, I wasn't supposed to be cut out for that stuff. _

_So on my first run, I blacked out. I don't remember when or how but I did. _

_And in my place...something else took over._

_**Issei~**_

_**Soon~**_

_**You will know darkness~**_

_Granted I had experience with darkness before. Hell, my cousin is basically the living embodiment of that damn stuff. I wouldn't go so far as to say the whole family but I do know that the roots stretch back pretty far. _

_Like Roman civilization far. _

_But I'm digressing. _

_See, the reason I'm bringing all this up is because well, I feel like I have to share my story. I don't know who would care to read about some teenage boy that just died but hey, I got a gut feeling things aren't ending here. _

_I mean, I heard people complain a lot about life and the unpredictable elements it presents._

_Well, I never had that pleasure. My life was always unpredictable. _

_And this is why...I feel like things are about to get real interesting..._

_**Through you I am born~**_

_**Let it flow into you, my vessel~**_

_**Arise, from the dark~**_

_**Issei Hyoudou~**_

_I have no freaking clue who the bloody hell this creepy ass voice is but when I find out, I'm going to kick it's ass._

_Just as soon as I figure out where here is..._

_Oh wait there's some light now...man is that shit bright. _

=D=x=D

And when I woke up, I was surrounded by crying brothers, my face set in confusion as everyone thanked what Gods they had for my survival.

Which wasn't possible.

I know what happened. I died alone and in a pool of my own blood that night. I shouldn't have been able to get out of bed and smack people in the face, joking about getting some sleep. Hell, I shouldn't have even been able to joke like that.

The leader saw. So did the tactician. Tsukune had his usual look and the more perceptive brothers noticed it too.

Yet no one said anything. They didn't want to dash any hopes or ruin anything.

And so I remained there, in a hospital bed surrounded by many brothers from different backgrounds and different stories. I waited, knowing that come tomorrow, I would have alot to answer for.

But for now, I'm just going to enjoy what I can. My underlings had the good sense to bring plenty of adult mags with them and I smuggled them under the bed sheets.

I'm still normal in that regard aren't I?


	2. Chapter 2

_Do you ever wonder what happens when you die? Do you picture the people at your funeral or the decorations they set up? Who would say something and who would collapse?_

_It's probably not a normal thing to do to constantly think about life and death._

_Then again, life and death to me and my brothers was as common as breathing. _

_Oh I know the usual rant or talk about how teenagers who barely have hair on their chest or around their balls can't know shit the adults do but you don't see the world or do amazing things by being put down by others. _

_Course, sometimes, it's the safer option to stay in the cage than go out to explore. _

_But then there are the moments when you realize, no place is safe._

_**Gahahahah~**_

_**Issei~**_

_**Hello~**_

_**You. Are. My. Puppet~**_

_**Never forget your place~**_

_God damn it. _

_Ow. What the hell? Did the voice in my head do that?_

_I guess it was only a matter of time before the voices inside my head became real….though they usually tell me to burn stuff…not this. _

_Oh listen to me prattle on, you people came here for a story, not a teenage boy squabbling with the voices in his head about nonsense._

=D=X=D=

"...Do you recall anything?"

"Everything. Vividly."

"So why is it that your school cannot?"

"I...I don't know. I know for a fact I introduced her to everyone. I made a big show of it, I did my best to rub it in while keeping embarrassment and public discord to a minimum."

"THEN WHY CAN'T WE FUCKING FIND THE BITCH!"

I, Hyoudo Issei, was calmly sipping a cup of green tea as two of the few men in the world that I honestly loved with all my heart plotted whole sale murder and burial of a certain girl. I didn't flinch or even blink at the ravings of my cousin and leader as they both started to get creative with their different forms of torture in store for that 'no-good-fucking-slut' who had the gall to stab me twice.

And break my heart...but that's another story.

"No seriously," Oga Tatsumi growled, "Short of having Kenshin hack into national databases, we really can't find any trace of this girl. I mean, we remember her clearly but certain people at your school apparently don't anymore so obviously she went and did some fuck ton magic and erased herself. Hell, I'm sure even some of our guys forgot too."

"Judging by the scale of the work too, it appears that she's based in something more than just some witch or magical girl type. It could be that she's gone into hiding and gave you a false name but the fact remains that not even through general description could we find her. Bottom line, this is possibly bigger than just some hit hired by people who want our family to suffer."

I took a small sip of my tea but didn't taste it. I sloshed the liquid around in my mouth for a little before swallowing.

"I don't know what to do."

"Neither do we. I sent our best boys with tracking skills on the scent and they can't even get past the school. I had Furuichi personally ask his dad to take a sniff and all he could say was 'faint'. Your god damn cousin here can't even use his biological pulse to find her either. Someone, please, tell me, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"There's nothing we can do until the rest of our contacts turn up something. For now, I believe it best that we keep some close surveillance on Issei and hope that when the girl realizes that she failed, we catch her before she does anything serious and then demonstrate what happens when you mess with us."

"Guys."

"Oh I'm all for strapping Issei down with enough metal to make clanking noises whenever he breathes but that's not going to help if this bitch can go underground this deep. Sure we can bait her out again but there's no guarantee that Issei can last long enough or even report her before she fucking guts him. Hell! She might not even come back! It might be someone else!"

"Guys!"

"No matter. I'll bring down the entire might of the Ancients itself if I have too. I'm not going to let such an act of terror go unpunished. I will-"

"GUYS!"

Both of the squabbling teens whipped their heads so fast to me that I'm surprised that there wasn't a loud crack.

"I'm fine. The hospital was paid off, the injuries I sustained have been ruled superficial despite your," I pointed at my cousin Tsukune, "instincts," I said with quote marks, "And I'm making it a personal goal to not leave home without my handy dandy flag. So if you don't mind, I would like the final say on what happens next."

Tatsumi glanced at Tsukune who was fixing me with one of his infamous blank looks. The kind that whipped newbies to attention and forced horrors from beyond the veil to kneel. He's been doing that a lot but I got so used to it that it doesn't work. He keeps doing it though and I never had the heart to tell him so I just slowly inch my eyes to the right of his face and speak again.

"I don't know…what any of this meant. I don't know why Yu- she did it or who she was and how. I honestly can't bring myself to care. There are times when I wake up and just flash back to it and go through it all over again. In the end, I just can't do anything about it. What's happen has happened and it's in the past. Let's…just move forward already."

Tatsumi and Tsukune shared another look before Tatsumi shrugged.

"Your call Tsukune. I'm all for going on a witch hunt."

Tsukune turned his stare back to me. What he said next cut deep.

"Don't worry, it's going to be all right."

In all my time that I've spent with Tsukune and all the adventures that we've gone through, this was the second time he's ever said those words to me. This was a guy who rarely said a positive thing in his life. Tsukune had been born a child and died young. He come back as a warrior, someone who had all the optimism beaten out of his body.

If he had a headache, it was either tumors or someone trying to suck out his brains. If it drizzled, it was going to be a tsunami and everyone was going to drown. If Oga Tatsumi had shown mercy, Hell had frozen over and zombies were going to raise.

This was his way of controlling his surroundings.

It was a lifelong ability that he developed to come out ahead in dire situations.

What was scary to hear from my cousin was this phrase because it clearly meant one thing. It meant that in his eyes, the current reality was dire and going to be a fatalistic state. He believed that within something like this, it meant there was nothing to do but charge straight at the danger head on.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be all right."

I blinked twice before his words caught up to me and I nearly recoiled in shock. Knots in my stomach twisted themselves tighter and I felt a very cold chill envelop me before I felt shivers.

=D=X=D

_The last time I heard that phrase, I had been knee deep in a muddy trench, firing sporadic shots at the encroaching invaders while my brothers desperately rushed to the aid of those in need. I had been in the vanguard and held the duty of breaking the enemy momentum and putting them into a standstill. _

_I succeeded in my first task but lost half the troops I was given. I was looking to finish the second task with barely anything left. _

_That day, it truly dawned on me just how much of a burden it was to lead. I could never be like the men in history who were reported as benevolent rulers or generals who valued their soldiers' lives and did their best to ensure they survived. I could only rush as hard as I could and take down any bastard in front of me so when the time came, there was an established foothold for my brothers to come in and wreck everything. _

_My cousin Tsukune had been in that trench with me that time and he was struggling to keep calm and endure the bombardment. He was bloody and tired and I'm pretty sure I was the same. The two of us had chosen this role because we knew that anyone else might have messed up. _

_There we were, huddled together, readying to make one final last stand when all of sudden he said his first words that day._

"_Don't worry, it's going to be all right."_

_And for once, he was right. _

_The enemy never made it past our trench. The powers that Tsukune were trying to control suddenly stopped rebelling and he let loose. Our brothers, successful in evacuating the wounded and civilians, came back and smashed into the enemy like a hammer of justice and then immolated the pieces._

_In the end, we were all alive and victorious. _

_This was a conflict that I faced when only 13 years old. Some of us were even younger. I don't remember who was the cause for an invasion force like that but it had been covered up so only those directed involved knew about it. _

_Thank God too. _

_Ow! Okay that's getting old. Anyways!_

_I don't think I could deal with the consequences of being known as a skilled killer. _

_Still, I took the time out of the next few meetings we had to tease and make fun of my cousin. He took it in stride and even joked along sometimes but he was dead serious about one thing. He declared that only something much worse than that day in the trenches would make him ever repeat the phrase. _

=D=X=D=

The shivers that went down my spine were very real. Tatsumi, for once in his life, picked up on the mood and tensed. He was like a lion, rearing back and ready to pounce on anything that would threaten what was his. Tsukune was giving me a rueful smile, like he was making a joke and it was funniest thing in the world.

I stared back at him for a short moment before my own mouth twisted upwards and I matched his grin.

"Yeah…I guess you're right cousin."

Say what you will, even if the odds were stacked against us; it didn't change what we were or how we acted. If Tsukune truly believed in what he said, then who was I to refute him? The dark bastard hasn't led me astray yet. If he truly believed that the current situation was bad and deteriorating, I would not run.

I would accept what was coming.

=D=X=D=

The brisk night air was a refreshing taste when I stepped outside of my home. I was still wearing my school uniform but it didn't matter. The meeting of That-Bitches-Killers or TBK as I called it ended only minutes ago and all I got out of it was listening to many creative ways on how to torture a woman and Tsukune telling me that he was afraid of what I was going through.

I don't know what day it is but it's getting the title of second worst day of the week. It's not getting the first because nothing ever beats Mondays.

God damn Mondays.

Ow! Great, I'm ever getting migraines now.

Anyways, a thing that I realized between yesterday and today was that my body has been enhanced. Nothing major but I guess I'm more inclined towards the nocturnal than I was before. For example, I'm no stranger to pulling late nights but usually while I slowly lose my energy and eventually black-out, I instead now can go nearly all night without a moment of rest. I took a punch from Tatsumi too and unlike before where I'll go flying, I managed to stay my ground. Something has happened to my body but I don't know what exactly.

Man, all this stuff is annoying. Ever since I got stabbed…everything for me has changed and turned upside down. I mean, I'm not saying my life was perfect but it already had routine. I was used to just living my way through school, taking the occasional moment to perv around like a healthy teenage male should be wont to do.

That and eventually refine my fighting and leadership techniques and be able to lead an invading force that would be outnumbered and outgunned and win with minimal casualty. It wasn't that big of a dream but it was my dream and I aspired for it wholeheartedly.

"Oh? What an interesting specimen."

I startled but regained my composure. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't feel it at first but now I can sense it all around me.

Danger.

"I don't sense your master or any of your comrades nearby…so you must be a stray!"

I spin on my heel and coolly regard the speaker. It's a man dressed up in a purple hat and a trench coat. He has the hat blocking most of his head and what features I can make out are generally normal and common.

Tough but he should be traceable.

Though I should probably be more worried about the fact that he's giving off the same vibe like the creature from last time. Some dark energy that bore danger at the fingertips. I wasn't exactly sure what I was going up against currently but I knew that if I hesitated or panicked like last time, I wasn't going to live long.

Damn it! I knew I should have listened to Tsukune when he said he could live in my shadow for a week and keep an eye on me like that.

"Well, if you die, it shouldn't cause any problems. Hehe, goodbye scum!"

Last time I saw someone create a lance of pure light, it cost me my life.

This time, I was fully ready for it.

The man threw his weapon at me at a fast speed, something most humans wouldn't be able to dodge. Too bad for him I wasn't exactly human anymore.

I kicked off hard to the left and broke into a sprint, hoping that he couldn't recreate another one quick enough to nail me with my back turned. I zig-zagged my route, making sure to duck low and roadie run through many obstacles like narrow streets, backyards, and trees.

When I could no longer feel the danger around me, I rolled into a stop and panted hard. It was strange, doing what I just did. I was out of the game for nearly 3 weeks and yet I was probably performing better than before. I don't know the exact distance I just sprinted through with my head ducked but it had to be pretty far.

…Oh damn it all.

I might have gone in circles on instinct in hopes of losing any chaser because I had to end up here of all places. I somehow ended up back at the park where I was first stabbed. Hell, I think I'm even standing in the exact same place.

"_**YOU ARE WEAK!"**_

GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!

"_**TAKE HIS LIFE!"**_

I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FU-

"_**EVEN WITH WINGS HE IS NAUGHT BUT FLESH AND BONE!"**_

GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!

I collapsed to the ground, clutching my skull as a thunderous headache tore its way through my brain. I didn't know what was happening or who was mind raping me but I was defenseless against the onslaught. It was as if something was driving nails into my very brain, hammering away like I was just a piece of construction.

"Did you really think you could run away from me?"

Oh great now that fucker is back!

If I wasn't in my current state, I could probably run away again, maybe even fight back.

Alas, it wasn't meant to be.

I've been stabbed many times before. It's not a feeling you forget. Especially when the sharp object in question is a SPEAR OF LIGHT!

I coughed up blood and felt my very insides burn and recoil in pain.

"_**SKREEEEE!"**_

…My headache and the mind assault is gone…

Huh, interesting. I now have regained enough of my senses to know that I'm no longer suffering from someone attempting to mind rape me and realize that yes, I'm currently bleeding out from yet another stab wound to the stomach.

"Oh tsk tsk. I apologize for such pain. I missed all your vitals!"

"_**Stay away from the light!"**_

…This voice…

The burning spear through my stomach is suddenly twisted and yanked out, making me cough out even more blood. Strangely, I'm at peace. Not with death, no I'm not going to die.

"_**Feast on his flesh!"**_

I'm ready to fight back.

"_**FEED ME!"**_

"I'll be accurate this time! I'll kill you for sure!

*DING*

Just as he's about to plunge the spear into my heart, I bought my steel enforced flag pole to bear and block his spear.

"What?!"

"**WeAkInG!"**

I don't know what happened to my body exactly but I could feel a slithering blackness explode from my heart and travel everywhere. My throat constricts and contracts before I feel as if someone has taken control of my vocal cords for their own use.

I pushed up and threw the birdman off balance. Before he could recover, I swung the pole hard and managed to clock the damned bastard in the face with the business end of the pole with the flag. As he sputtered and growled as the cloth blinded him, I bought the other end of the staff to bear and executed a perfect three hit to the face before sweeping his legs and slamming the pole down into his gut.

The choking noise the feathered bastard emitted was music to my ears.

"**NoW tElL mE wHo YoU aRe!"**

"Get off me you monster!"

Something was wrong.

I felt…wrong.

I was…what was I?

"Die!"

I let out a loud inhuman screech as another spear of light pierces through my leg. My hesitation has cost me. I let this bastard make another spear and jam it through my leg!

"_**STAY AWAY FROM THE LIGHT!"**_

"**ShUt Up!"**

I flew backwards, favoring my left side as…some black ichor forces itself out and through the spear, shoving the thing away before holing up around the gaping wound in my leg. I pant like a wild animal, staring at my prey. His attacks are my weakness but he has not expected me to fight back to such an extent. Right now, we're at a deadlock. He knows that he can keep fighting me but he's not sure what I am anymore. What I can do.

I smile, revealing a mouth full of sharp and pointy teeth.

"**FoOd!"**

The winged fool throws another spear of light at me, face set in a grimace. I swing my staff horizontally, deflecting the projectile. I build upon the momentum, letting the staff continue to spin in my hands and building up enough speed to create a small modest gust.

"It seems I underestimated your strength. You may be a stray but apparently you have gained enough power off humans to survive."

This winged man, whatever he is, he no longer wishes to play. He stands up, gait straight and strong before two spears of light appear in his hands and he settles into a stance for fighting.

"My name is Dohnaseek and I will destroy you!"

My mouth lets out an inhuman chuckle. Let him come. The meal tastes better when you fight for it.

I get ready to throw my staff, intent on tenderizing his face before tearing him limb from limb!

*BOOM*

GAH!

_**GAH!**_

A bright red explosion engulfs the man and blinds me. I didn't realize it but my eyes had also transformed during the fight and reinforced my sight. This small bonus had turned into a curse though because the searing burning sensation in my retinas nearly made me pass out.

"That boy is mine. If you dare touch him, I'll make you pay."

Such…beautiful…red.

I didn't know what had possessed me earlier but it had faded now. I could no longer feel myself upright and I was acutely aware of all the painful stabbing sensations my body was reminding me of. I gasped out another choke before I felt a warm presence envelop my head.

Am…I dying again?

"Oh my poor cute servant. Don't worry, your master will take care of you."

I'm…no one's…slave.

With that last thought, I pass out.

=D=x=D

"If you don't wake up right now, I'll have to cut you into pieces and then bury them all in different spots~"

I still don't know why I have an alarm clock that switches between dere personalities. It's like the most random of things that I could have yet here I am, waking up to a yandere girl in my clock that is making rather graphic threats on my being.

Par for the course on any other day though.

…Except I'm usually not completely naked. I at most only sleep with boxers on…aw man did I sleep wank or something and forget to pull them back on?

"Mmm."

I froze. That…was a female voice.

I slowly crane my neck to the left and see…Rias-senpai…from school…naked…in my bed.

…

…

WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DID I DO LAST NIGHT?!

"Issei? Are you awake?"

Oh no.

"I was in the neighborhood so I decided to stop by and check on you. You didn't answer my calls last night either."

No, no, no, no!

I scramble upwards and start flailing around, looking for any of my clothes. WHERE ARE MY PANTS?!

"You made your cousin worry too! Your mom said you were fine though so we didn't jump the gun and call in the search team."

NO DON'T COME IN!

"Hey man, are you still sleep-"

Tatsumi Oga boldly opened my door and took in the situation before him. I could see it in his eyes. I'm standing upright, my hands covering my shame. Clearly visible is my senpai who is softly snoring on my bed.

Her ass is also clear to see…what a fine ass.

GAH, NO! BE PEVERTED LATER.

"…WELL GOOD DAY TO YOU TOO BROTHER! SEE YA LATER!"

With that, Oga slammed the door and promptly stomped his way down. I heard my dad question on his way out and Oga just responded with something along the lines of don't worry, be prepared to be a grandfather, don't murder me for going interracial, and tell Tsukune he's going to have more family soon. He was speaking in a rapid fire tone that took me minutes to understand and by the end of it, I could hear his voice outside my bedroom window as he screamed into his transceiver for the rest of the gang.

…Well crap. Of all the people to walk in, it had to be the leader of the gang. Course it could have been worse if it was mom or dad…but still.

"Mou, is it morning already?"

I go rigid before slowly turning around with my eyes closed. I slowly approach the bed, pat around for the blanket, apologize meekly for touching her slender legs, and then threw the covers over her body before opening my eyes again and using every ounce of willpower to force them to stay focused on her face.

"Senpai, I have no idea what went on last night or what crazy turn of actions led to these events but I swear I will take full responsibility and do everything I can to-"

She silences me with her finger on my lips and a giggle off hers.

"Oh my dear little servant, you're thinking too dirty for me."

I blink wildly before she shimmies out of bed. My eyes nearly drop and zero in on the goods before I painfully force myself to turn around.

"Oh? What's wrong? You don't want to look at my breasts?"

OKAY NEVERMIND COMMENCE OOGLING TO FULL POWER AND COMMIT TO MEMORY!

I whirl around, ready to partake in the feast of eye candy.

Rias-senpai has just finished getting dressed in some lacy undergarments. I fall backwards in shame and disappointment.

"Oh my, you're just so adorable," She says with a giggle. She stops making noise for a moment before speaking, "So how does your stomach feel?"

I snap to attention and then go for the injured area. Her question jogged my memory and…oh man…

"I can see the emotion on your face. No it wasn't a dream and yesterday's events did indeed happen. Are you all right?"

I palmed my face and rubbed my forehead roughly. That…that…it nearly happened again. I nearly got killed by another one of those freaks…only this time my brothers don't know about it. That means that someone else found me and saved me. That means…

"Senpai," I state with a serious tone, "What are you?"

"Hmm?"

That was a bullshit response. I can see it in her body language. She's tensing lightly. Either I said something I shouldn't have or the dangers not over completely yet.

"You show up…not once but twice when I'm at death's door. You do so both times and you're the last thing I see before I wake up completely fine. You're either a very skilled doctor of some sorts or you've trapped me in some sick twisted illusion where I die everyday but don't remember it until now because you chose to make it so!"

Rias stares at me for a long moment before she lets out a light giggle. With her angelic voice, I nearly forget that she could be a major danger to me right now.

"My, what a vivid imagination my servant has! You're so cute!"

I barely get to react in time before I'm smothered in an embrace into her chest. Normally I would gladly accept marshmallow hell but not if it's some evil bitch who's controlling my life!

Gently cupping my face and bringing our eyes together, Rias-senpai calmly rubs soothing circles into my cheeks before speaking in a motherly tone of voice.

"I am Rias Gremory. I am a Devil."

What?

"And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can I call you Ise?"

WHAT.

=D=x=D

_When I was born, my father told me that big things were in store for me. _

_I never really understood what he meant until my first battle. _

_See, I had warrior's blood. I had the natural ability to face physical conflict with an unflinching mind and beat it into submission. There have been moments where I get my ass kicked but who doesn't? _

_Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, I'm used to crazy shit._

_Growing up with people who go beyond the supernatural, I learned that there is never a moment of true peace in my life. _

_The only time I get to rest easy is when I die. _

_But as I was soon going to find out, not even death was going to stop whatever sick higher power up there that wanted me to keep fighting for their amusement. I know this for a fact because I have met higher powers above that control the lives of their subjects to fight for their amusement._

_I have beaten these very same powers into submission. _

_I'm still trying to find the one in control of mine and do the same._

"_**You will never escape the darkness! It flocks to you!"**_

_I also have to find out where THIS VOICE is coming from and make it shut up too. _

_God, my life is a mess._

_Ow!_


End file.
